E is for Eternal Tsukyomi
by I love Crack Pairings Bitch
Summary: Sakura, Ino and Hinata think about their lives for the past 13 years. Life was "perfect" and completely different from lives a mere more than a decade ago with more than a few things wrong. Something isn't right. (Real Pairings Later on, Anti-Ending and it's pairings)
1. Ino, Hinata and Sakura

**Ai's Ama** : This is because I hate Chapter 700 and everything after from Masai Kishimoto.

Pairings will be decided later.

I hope people will like this...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did I would have left the f*cking ending open or at least did pairings that made sense.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Konoha, the village, and the city behind it, birds chirping, people wandering and peace settled safely in the Village.

Hinata Uzumaki walked along the road with Sakura Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka, all three having taken their children on the day to get their teams at the Academy.

" How have you and Sai been Ino?" Hinata asked the blond quietly.

" Going really well. We're thinking of trying for another kid, though it's in debate because Inojin is a pretty big handful." Ino shrugged, " What about you Sakura? Sasuke show up yet?"

" No. I mean what do you expect? I haven't seen him since I gave birth to Sarada. I still cross my fingers that he'll show up, but it's not like I'll be waiting at the door anymore." Sakura answered.

" You used to do that?" Ino gave her a small look.

" Shut up Ino. What about you Hinata?"

" Naruto still barely comes home... 'Hokage Duties' and all that."

The three of them were all silent for a moment as they walked along.

" It's been a really long time since we talked to each other... Has anyone else realized that?" Ino asked, looking up to the blue sky, her face blank.

Sakura hummed gently before she shrugged, " Other things got in the way I guess."

" What other things? We're not really Shinobi anymore if you noticed." Ino muttered as Hinata looked down to a picture of Boruto that she had taken before he went inside the Academy, saying nothing.

" Of course I noticed. I'm still trying to get a job that doesn't require me leaving the Village. In a time of peace everyone seems to have a job except the Kunoichi Mothers."

" Naruto just doesn't want me doing anything but taking care of our children because he can't." Hinata murmured.

" Well at least I have the Flower shop..." Ino muttered as they neared it, " See you two later. Maybe we can meet each other later this week."

" Sounds good." Sakura and Hinata answered as they waved to the blond.

Hinata and Sakura walked together in silence before Sakura finally spoke.

" I'm thinking about everything that's been going on in our lives since last we saw each other.

It seems strange... I would have only dreamed something like this 13 years ago, it seemed so far out of reach.

Then suddenly Sasuke seemed to like me back. It's a little... Odd."

Hinata nodded in agreement as they now walked in an uneasy silence before they got to the break off of their houses, saying a few awkward goodbyes before leaving each other, things now stewing in their minds.

* * *

 **Ai's Ama:** The Chapters will mostly be based on one girl at a time.

If you hate Ino, Sakura or Hinata themselves, then just don't read or review.

The next Chapter should be Ino or Sakura, I haven't decided yet.

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Ino

**Ai's Ama:** I thought it would be nice to go Ino, Sakura then Hinata.

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Ino opened the door to the Flower shop, the familiar chime of the bell ringing behind her as she turned the sign from 'Closed' to 'Open', standing behind the sign as she looked outside to the Village as people walked around as they shopped or talked, glancing to see two Chunin Women heading to the Hokage Tower to turn in their report as the blond stepped back and turned around, going to the counter, sitting behind it as she looked to the picture taken when Inojin was just five months old, the blond boy holding Ino and Sai's hand.

She then recalled the day when he called her 'Miss Gorgeous.'

It made her blush, but it also made her recall when Sakura later told her it was because Sai read that people liked to be called good things, even if it was the opposite of them.

She sighed and looked away from the picture, down to the locked drawer she kept.

Pulling out the key around her neck, she unlocked the drawer, opening it to show all the things that was of value to her.

One was a pair of blue butterfly earrings Chouji gave her as she set them on the desk, pulling out a picture of Team 10 in their younger years, even before the first Chunin Exam as she smiled at the pictures that followed it, from her and the Team sitting under the sun to the bracelets Chouji and Shikamaru gave her for her birthday before they separated for a while.

She then looked to realize something.

Sai never gave her anything she thought was important enough to put in the drawer.

Not even her son had given her things as precious, which made her take a glance to the first drawing he ever did pinned above the register. She never really looked to it much, or when she did she never really gave thought to what it would mean.

It was better than most people could do as it depicted Sai and Ino under a red moon, they were not smiling, they were not holding hands, and Inojin was not present.

She looked back to her precious things, silent and not a trace of emotion on her face, soon setting them inside the drawer, leaning back as she thought of the years since the Eternal Tsukiyomi.

She had wished from that dream that she would be the center of attention for Sai and Sasuke together with her father still there.

She sighed as she leaned back, thinking of her father more.

The thought of him made her eyes mist over, like the rest of Team 10 felt when they thought about their deceased fathers and/or Asuma.

Yet she didn't cry just yet as she remembered how set he was on her becoming part of the Torture division.

She was one of the best in the section, almost becoming head of it before the Eternal Tsukiyomi.

Then everything seemed to stop and she didn't seem to be motivated anymore. Instead dating Sai became a priority and she quit her life as a Kunoichi to become a mother to Inojin, whom she personally thought would have looked better without the paper pale skin or either the custard-colored hair or gem eyes.

She knew mothers shouldn't think that of their child, but her child was also rude and found a lot of faults in her and her appearance as well.

Sai was also not exactly the most loving and doting husband, now that she was noticing things wrong.

Sure he doted on her at times and did the duties of a husband, but there was no... true love in his eyes or body language.

At least not anymore, though Ino could honestly not recall the time when he looked to her with love in his eyes. It all seemed like he was a hollow doll that just paid her attention to see where it went.

In her whole time of living with him and of knowing him, he never gave her the genuine smile she didn't know she wanted.

She sat up in her chair and looked around.

Pure emptiness in the store.

She could almost feel the dust coat the inside that wasn't a plant.

She got up and turned the sign to closed again, opening up the door.

She was going to find her old team and train with them for the first time in Years.

* * *

 **Ai's Ama:** Hope you enjoyed Ino's chapter. :)


	3. Sakura

**Ai's Ama** **:** This is Sakura's chapter.

 **Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto, or the End would never have happened, killing all of the girl's development.

* * *

Sakura Haruno-Uchiha stood before her new home.

She refused to step on the haunted grounds of the Uchiha Compound and thus jumped from house to house as a stay-at-home-mom whom had a scraping amount of payment coming in

She looked to the painted on Uchiha Symbol she did herself and walked into the silent house.

A few ticks and she sighed, going through the house to the hallway, pulling down a stairway to the attic, a dusty window lighting the room dimly as she turned on the light for more sight, seeing the boxes up there as she went over to the one closest to the mirror.

She reached in and pulled out a dress.

It was a beautiful silver dress that shimmered on her skin, satin as it ended to her ankles, sleeveless and pretty as she remembered with dimming fondness the day Sasuke had asked her to marry him.

He had asked a week after the first time they had sex, when he came back from his journey for a short time, which made Sarada. Sakura slipped on the dress, finding it still fit perfectly aside from her softly plumping body from lack of activity.

She remembered how detached and elope-like the wedding was, with only Sai, Kakashi and Naruto there as they signed the contract and Sasuke gave her a chaste kiss.

It went down hill from there with the wedding night with detached sex, and then Sasuke disappearing the next morning with barely a trace he was there. Sakura chased after him and demanded to stay with him despite how he said it was to protect her, there being no affection during their travel, only that he kept her fed and clothed, even getting separate pallets, it being like they were teammates again and not husband and wife.

Eight and a half months later Sarada came into the world, brought into the world by a teammate of Sasuke's, whom had a defeated look in her eye when she helped Sakura give birth to her daughter Sarada.

Sakura stared at herself in the mirror and no longer saw the glowing young teen-bride, whom saw a wonderful future with her groom, instead seeing an older and wiser woman whom no longer held faith in the man gone for the last twelve years of their daughter's life after a very detached pregnancy, not remembering seeing an excited Sasuke when talking about the baby.

In that instant her happy illusion of a married woman shattered and she dropped to her knees, so shaken.

She... She didn't love Sasuke anymore.

It was like someone sucked the air out of the room.

All she knew was loving Sasuke, there had never been anyone she was more devoted to, throwing away everything for him, her medical career, her ninja career, her whole young life for him, feeling like she would be a bad lover if she ever gave up on him.

She felt wetness on her legs and found her tears were falling down. At the sight she croaked a sob and buried her head into her hands.

So much wasted time... All her dreams besides Sasuke came flooding in. Becoming head medic, just _uniting_ team 7 had been her dream, such pain slashing her as she cried out, holding herself in her wedding dress.

* * *

 **Ai's Ama:** This story will be kind of slow, so sit tight because it will be slow and then so fast your head will spin ._.

And if you didn't like this chapter, just give constructive criticism, don't flame.

Please.

Read and Review n.n


	4. Hinata

**Ai's Ama** : As anyone whom knows a silver about me knows, I **really hate** NaruHina and SasuSaku.

Here's Hinata's chapter, I hope you all enjoy.

And as a note, in the Manga Hinata was not bullied whatsoever by other children when she was small. I'm going to go with that to express how wrong this is.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did the end would have been open-ended.

* * *

Hinata Uzumaki walked into her home as her daughter was sitting in front of the TV, pale blue eyes glued to the screen as Hinata walked past and ran her hands through her daughter's hair, going to the bookshelf that only she seemed to use now as she pulled out an album, taking the picture she took of Boruto earlier, ready to paste it in before she got a little nostalgic as she flipped through the contents of the page, the pictures starting when they were really young as her small talk with Sakura and Ino flitted through her head dimly.

She felt her head pulse as she flipped through the pictures of them when they were kids, Naruto having a blue scarf wrapped around his neck and in one picture him showing off with creating shadow clones at merely 5 years old.

Her head pulsed again, ' _This isn't right..._ '

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the couch as she tried to make the feeling go away, but with the headache came realizations, ' _Naruto didn't make fully and healthy shadow clones until he was 12. He didn't have a scarf when he saved me... In fact... he didn't save me at all... I didn't have real enemies for him to save me from..._ '

She snapped the album closed as she looked to it and it's cover, wherein sat the picture of their wedding, Hinata and Naruto standing beside each other as she noticed his smile did not reach his eyes.

' _This is all a lie._ ' Hinata shook as she covered her mouth, her trembling gasp finally catching Himawari's attention.

" Okaa-San? Everything okay?" Hinata looked over to her daughter of five as her head turned back to her mother.

Hinata's world unraveled before her as she realized things that she had purposefully ignored for years.

' _Himawari shouldn't look like this... Neither should Boruto..._ ' She looked to the picture where her son stood patiently waiting for his mother, the only parent that seemed to be around, fiddled with the camera. Their blue eyes caught her pale ones, ' _The Byakugan is a strong Dojutsu. Himawari has it, but they both have pupil's, the blue is dominant to the pale white that is in every Hyuuga... And their whisker marks, they don't hold Kurama, why should they have it?_ '

Hinata spent so many years embarrassingly convincing herself that maybe Kyuubi injected some chakra in with Naruto's sperm, but Hinata knew Naruto had a bigger hold on Kurama now after the war, there was no way unless Naruto just didn't tell her that they were going to do that.

Not just that, but how fast Naruto and her got married.

She knew she felt a connection between them, he was her hero and she was his fangirl, but she had to admit that she learned most of the things she now knew about Naruto _after_ marriage, their dates having always been pretty shallow where they went out to eat and he would talk about the day while she would sit and listen like some kind of therapist.

She couldn't take it anymore now, she had to stop thinking or she would go crazy.

She stood and threw the book into a corner, Himawari making an alarmed sound as she had not gotten her answer from her mother, now extremely worried.

" Okaa-San?" She called again.

Hinata looked to her and she softened. Even if this was all a lie, she loved her children to an extent, though her heart felt betrayed and more wrong, Hinata brushing it off to comfort her child.

" I-It's nothing... I just got a little fr-frustrated is all..." She murmured as she played with her fingers a bit, Himawari looking to her disbelievingly, " I-I need to call Sakura-San..."

Himawari looked confused as Hinata also saw the wrong in this situation as well.

Naruto was once so close to Sakura, in love with her, and now his children barely even knew whom she was.

Not to even start on how Naruto, a man whom wanted a family, was such an absentee father in a time of peace.

Hinata rushed to the phone and picked it up, looking through the directory herself before finally finding the number, calling her up.

" Hello?" Asked a slightly congested voice over the phone.

" Hello? Sakura-San?" Hinata asked lowly.

" Hinata-San?" Sakura asked in question.

" I need to talk to you... And possibly Ino. C-Can we move up that date for meeting each other?" Hinata asked as Sakura blew her nose in the background before pausing to think.

" Yeah... Yeah sure, I'll contact Ino and you come on over to my place, the door is open in case I'm still not back. If you want to bring your daughter you can." Sakura offered as Hinata smiled.

" Th-That would be lovely Sakura-San." She thanked the pink-haired woman before hanging up, " Himawari, we're going to see Sakura-San, get your jacket in case it gets chilly in the evening."

" Hai~" Called Himawari as she stood and went to get her jacket with her sowed up bear, Hinata soon following and getting her own jacket before leaving with her daughter.

* * *

 **Ai's Ama:** I probably poured in most of my upset feelings of this pairing into this chapter, but I don't care much right now at 5 o'clock in the morning.

Please Read, Review and No Flames, you were told before that this is an Anti Story from the start, so why would you be here unless you're ready for the Anti?


End file.
